Evaluate the following expression when $x = 3$ and $y = 3$. $5$ $x$ $^2 + 3$ $y$ $ + 3$
Answer: Substitute $3$ for ${x}$ and $3$ for ${y}$ $ = 5{(3)}^2 + 3{(3)} + 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(9) + 3{(3)} + 3 $ $ = 45 + 9 + 3 $ $ = 57$